Cinco cosas que Camus aprendió de Saga
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Lección aprendida, pensó Camus. Las cosas agradables podían perjudicar. [Saga x Camus] Yaoi.
1. I

**Advertencias:** Lime. Chan.  
**Tipo: **slice of life, ñoñito, angst.**  
**

**Beta: **Lo andan leyendo Tuti y Aki-chan.  
**Razón: **Twinfest 2013.  
**Dedicatoria: **Para Tuti, que ama esta pareja!

**Comentarios adicionales: **Basado en la **tabla ñoña** del club Saga & Camus. Son 5 imágenes que usé para cada viñeta/capítulo. Están puestas en la imagen de fic. Camus pelirrojo y pecoso porque me gusta como lo dibuja Unicagem. Pueden ver sus arts en deviantart.

* * *

**Cinco cosas que Camus aprendió de Saga**

* * *

**I**

Reconfortante. Cada partícula de lluvia cargaba dicha sensación. El cabello rojizo se apelmazaba en torno a su rostro y estaba ensopado al grado que su nariz era continuo despeñadero para las gotas de agua.

Abrazó los escalofríos. Desde su lugar en las gradas, miró hacia abajo, a la arena hecha lodo, e imaginó todo blanco con un golpe de añoranza.

El traqueteo de la lluvia sobre su cabeza cesó. Al parpadear y alzar la vista, el agua en sus pestañas escurrió por sus mejillas. Sus ojos azules fueron oscurecidos por la sombra de la capa protectora que se cernía sobre su encogida figura.

Dirigió sus pupilas en un nuevo ángulo para encontrarse con la mirada del joven que lo cubría en un innecesario despliegue de amabilidad.

—No me molesta la lluvia —dijo con simpleza, a lo que el mayor sonrió, divertido.

—Te molestará estar enfermo más tarde.

Camus arrugó la cara. Saga encorvó la espalda para asomarse más cerca y comprobar que aquello en el puente de su nariz eran pecas.

—Vienes del norte, ¿cierto? —Con la mano que no sostenía la capa sobre el niño, Saga alejó los mechones húmedos de su propio rostro. El extranjero no mostraba intenciones de moverse ni parecía concernido con la posible incomodidad de Saga, quien además de estarse encharcando en agua fría, tenía su brazo estirado sobre él dotándole de un paraguas improvisado.

—Muy al norte. —La memoria sensorial le revivió un atisbo de la gelidez dejada atrás, y de nuevo la lluvia griega le pareció tan poca cosa. Sus ojos se clavaron sobre la capa que le impedía sentir el azote del agua.

—¿Ya tienes tu armadura?

—En los próximos días. —Miró hacia abajo, por el cuerpo del mayor para estudiar las placas de oro y adivinar el signo que representarían. Le resultó difícil relacionarlo con cualquiera, la armadura no tenía nada distintivo que señalara una constelación.

Quizás la pista estaría en el casco faltante.

—Te acompaño arriba —sugirió Saga, y Camus se puso de pie, mas no planeaba partir aún.

—Necesito un rato más. —Ya había sido suficiente descanso. Caminó al centro de la arena y aprovechó la humedad en el ambiente para practicar a empujar la frialdad de su cosmos al máximo; una meta aún pendiente.

Saga pasó la mano sobre su rostro, quitándose algo de agua. Un acto inútil dadas la circunstancias. Con un suspiro resignado ocupó el sitio en las gradas que el menor había dejado libre, apoyó los codos en sus piernas y estudió el entrenamiento de aquél. No por simple curiosidad o responsabilidad, al tener un papel de liderazgo en el Santuario; sino porque era llanamente fascinante ver la lluvia haciéndose hielo alrededor de la pequeña figura que centelleaba blanco.

**x-x**

Camus estornudó, y supo que Saga —se llamaba Saga— lo apreció a la distancia y probablemente le divirtió. Sus cejas se acercaron un poco, pero trató de no demostrar la contrariedad sentida. No era el mejor momento para preocuparse por un resfriado que no vio venir, pese a las advertencias.

La caja estaba frente a él. _Su_ caja, aunque él no la había elegido, sino al contrario.

El patriarca se la estaba entregando con un discurso que, quitando los adornos, lo sentenciaba a perder la vida algún día por la humanidad y la diosa.

El asunto no terminaba de hacer clic en su cabeza. Después de todo el esfuerzo, con la recompensa cegándolo en brillo dorado, comenzaba a pensar que no alcanzaba a vislumbrar la envergadura de su _deber_.

Tal vez todo se resumiría a lo que Saga le dijo en cuanto lo vio después de la ceremonia, ya ataviado en oro.

—Tienes siete años. —Una sonrisa condescendiente adornaba sus labios. Camus lo miró sin saber cómo contestar a un hecho tan evidente, y esperó unos momentos durante los cuales Saga no hizo más que asombrarse al constatar que la armadura había adoptado el tamaño preciso para él.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Eh?

—¿Cuántos años tienes tú? —repitió Camus, más lento de lo que normalmente hablaba.

—Ah..., quince.

Fue la primera vez que pensó, durante la fracción de un instante, que había mucho que lo separaba de Saga.

De repente sintió el picor en la nariz, justo antes del estornudo, y luego vio el «te lo dije» en los dientes que la sonrisa de Saga dejó ver.

Lección aprendida, pensó Camus. Las cosas agradables podían perjudicar.


	2. II

**II**

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenga esto? —Saga hojeaba las grandes páginas calmosamente, retratando los detalles de las plantas secas.

—Mira las notas. —Camus le lanzó una mirada rápida, lo suficiente para ver la pequeña sonrisa con la que el mayor admitía su despiste. Saga se tomó más tiempo con cada página para leer las anotaciones de algún antiguo Acuario. En el proceso, iba relacionando las especies vegetales prensadas en el herbario con las que conocía del bosque. Algunas nunca las había visto; habían sido traídas de tierras frías y lejanas.

Y entre que hacía tal cosa, sus pupilas elevaban el ángulo ocasionalmente para tantear lo que sucedía con Camus, quien continuaba inspeccionando los libreros y baúles por simple necesidad de conocer a detalle el lugar que habitaría y guardaría.

El niño había conseguido amplios y diversos conocimientos husmeando entre los vestigios del pasado, pero lo más interesante eran las pizcas entrelíneas gracias a las cuales había comenzado a armar una imagen de su predecesor.

Desde que lo sorprendió tres días atrás en medio de la faena de arreglar el lugar, Saga lo había seguido visitando en las tardes, declarándose curioso por los secretos que la biblioteca de Acuario pudiese encerrar. Había dicho que en Géminis no existían rastros de los previos ocupantes; nada interesante allí.

Saga se levantó del banquito y se estiró antes de acercarse al escritorio. Dejó el herbario encima y siguió observando y leyendo, hasta que Camus soltó un sonido sorprendido que fue opacado por un traqueteo.

Al voltear, Saga encontró al chico en el piso, parcialmente cubierto por libros, pergaminos y cajitas. Trató de no reír ante su estado despeinado y la expresión mortificada que le ponía el rostro especialmente rojo. Se acercó para ayudarlo a rescatar los objetos atacantes que habían caído de la repisa, y volvió al escritorio para acomodarlos ahí.

Dejó que se levantara solo, presintiendo que si le ofreciera una mano lo miraría con algo de resentimiento. Revisó el trío de cajas que había recogido hasta que encontró algo llamativo en la tercera, que chirrió al ser abierta.

Puso los ojos grandes un instante, y luego los entrecerró, arqueando la ceja. Extrajo el objeto con ambas manos y lo acercó a su rostro, ubicándolo de manera que pudiera ver a través de los aros. Sopló espantando el polvo y luego, con mucho cuidado, limpió los vidrios con la orilla de su playera.

—¿Qué haces? —Camus llegó a asomarse a su lado, cargando algunos de los libros que se habían desparramado durante el incidente. Tenía ambas manos ocupadas y no pudo defenderse ante el objeto que Saga montó sobre su nariz.

—¿Estos te sirven? —preguntó el mayor. Camus pudo escuchar la entretención disfrazada en su tono.

—No tengo problemas de vista. —Su gesto de rechazo consiguió que los lentes escurrieran un poco de su nariz. Saga empujó con el dedo índice sobre el puente de las gafas para reacomodarlas, y siguió sonriéndose internamente por la imagen de Camus con el cabello alborotado y unos anteojos demasiado grandes para su cara.

Finalmente, cuando aparecieron pliegues entre las cejas partidas del menor, Saga sujetó ambas patillas y retiró los anteojos para volver a guardarlos.

—Tal vez algún día los necesites.

Por suerte no fue así, pero Camus siguió acudiendo a la biblioteca con regularidad para mantenerla limpia y repasar las obras bibliográficas. Sería hasta algunos años después que Camus desarrollaría interés en el herbario que tanto había llamado la atención de Saga, y también había comenzado a aficionarse a los registros donde el antiguo Acuario describía el comportamiento de los astros y su significado.

Saga lo ayudaba un poco con sus dos nuevos pasatiempos, aunque se mostraba notoriamente más inútil en lo concerniente al primero.

No podía ni darle a sostener las yerbas porque acababa destrozándolas sin darse cuenta. Ya tenía varios años desde que Camus comenzó a notar que Saga embotellaba demasiado estrés dentro de sí mismo y tenía lapsos de completa falta de atención. Esto último le había resultado fastidioso al principio, hasta que entendió que no lo hacía intencionalmente. Aún le parecía una característica latosa pero ya se había acostumbrado.

El problema era que últimamente había visto más del Saga intranquilo que del Saga ausente, y lo que fuera que lo tuviera con los nervios de punta estaba acabando con sus especímenes para el herbario, que sucumbían a la ansiedad de las uñas de Géminis.

Camus avanzó por el sendero, seguido de cerca por el mayor y considerando seriamente prescindir de su «ayuda». Al final nunca lo hacía. A sus dieciocho, como el mayor de la élite dorada y el único líder desde la traición de Sagitario, las responsabilidades en el Santuario y misiones al exterior no le dejaban a Saga mucho tiempo libre (tanto así que algunos clamaban no verlo por meses a la vez), y parecía valorar en alto grado los ratos de nada que compartían.

Saga se agachó entre algunos arbustos, y Camus se asomó sobre su espalda para indagar. No era que le fascinara la recolección en sí, pero las páginas vacías al final del herbario lo molestaban y ahora tenía el terco objetivo de completarlo.

—¿Qué tal este? —Saga se enderezó, volteando hacia él y alzando la mano para mostrarle lo que había conseguido.

Tras el primer vistazo, a Camus le pareció ordinario y pensó en descartarlo, pero se tomó un momento para evaluar el trébol ofrecido con una mirada clínica.

Uno, dos, tres cuatro...

Lo rescató antes de que los dedos de Saga desquitaran la tensión en sus hojas verde brillante.

—Está bien.

La contracción en la comisura de los labios de Saga no fue una sonrisa, pero encerraba una especie de agradecimiento que dejó curioso a Camus.

La segunda lección fue que había algo de especial hasta en las cosas más simples.


	3. III

**III**

Trató de ensordecerse al zumbido que provenía de la luz y que no parecía del todo real.

Nada era real, se recordó, y siguió avanzando con firmeza a través del laberinto, desafiando a su guardián al no buscar simplemente la salida que estaba disponible para transeúntes. Camus fue más allá, deseó ver lo que se escondía en las entrañas de Géminis.

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que las paredes monocromáticas se derritieron y pudo ver de nuevo el familiar gris del mármol.

—Acuario. —Camus volteó sobre el hombro. La silueta que perdía sombras con cada zancada le pareció tan indistinguible como cambiada. No había pasado tanto tiempo; apenas un mes de absoluta falta de contacto, pero la oscuridad del ambiente que aquél tenía tejido en Géminis y la poderosa confección del metal que vestía le daban un aire distinto.

Más lamentable de lo que esperó; sirviéndose de ilusiones materiales e inmateriales para ocultar el desorden que Camus vio en cuanto giró en sus talones y apuntó los ojos a su mirada.

—Saga. —No hubo respuesta. Camus desvió la vista hacia la mano izquierda de Saga—. ¿Por qué traes un conejo de peluche?

El mayor parpadeó y al siguiente respiro, superficial y fatigado, la lobreguez de los pasillos pareció no existir más. La armadura de Géminis pareció no existir más. En la expresión de Saga, Camus lo vio reducido a lo esencial. Tan respirablemente _débil_ que no pudo evitar apretar los dientes.

—No es mío. —Saga miró el objeto con suspicacia, recordando poco a poco por qué se le había ocurrido sacarlo de la bodega. Era una reliquia de su infancia y portaba las cicatrices de pleitos fraternales, además de mugre y polvo que opacaba el color azul pastel.

Camus alargó el silencio y su mirada se tornó punzante. Saga entendió que su explicación no bastaba:

—Mi hermano. —Eso era aún peor, entendió al notar la tensión en los hombros del menor—. Murió hace tiempo.

Camus suspiró, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se tomó medio minuto para conectar los puntos. Reescribió la historia de Saga en su mente, incluyendo en alguna grieta del pasado la pérdida del hermano, y creyó que con ello podía armar conclusiones válidas sobre detalles que, en cierto momento u otro, lo desconcertaron.

Tal como el motivo que le tenía allí, en busca del compañero desaparecido. Cierto que Saga había dejado su acto social de antaño para recluirse entre obligaciones y desaparecer durante largos períodos de tiempo debido a misiones que le llevaban muy lejos, y cuyos objetivos eran confidenciales. Sin embargo, en algún momento Saga regresaba y volvían a estar en la biblioteca, o a caminar en el bosque aunque ya no hubiera plantas que recoger pues el herbario había sido terminado. O a buscar la mejor cumbre de montaña para leer las estrellas.

Esa consistencia dentro de la esfera de irregularidades mantenía a una parte de Camus esperando mientras llevaba a cabo sus actividades diarias y entrenaba para apropiarse de la frialdad imposible. Tal dinámica ya llevaba un par de años instalada, hasta la alteración del último mes.

La reciente ausencia, más larga que las previas y totalmente inexplicada —sin siquiera la excusa de una misión—, sumada a la información recién recibida, llevaron a Camus a una sencilla deducción.

—¿Por estas fechas?

Saga ladeó la cabeza. Miró el descolorido peluche con repentina indiferencia, y asintió.

Camus ya no tuvo que preguntar dónde había estado y Saga ya no tuvo que mentir.

—Vamos afuera.

Tenía tiempo que no lo ayudaba con las estrellas. A estas alturas, Camus ya había leído todo lo que existía en su biblioteca sobre los astros y demás, pero hoy más que nunca juzgó necesario escucharlo de Saga.

Buscaron un monte alto y un árbol con frutos que dieran buen olor al recostarse contra él. Sus brazos contactaron con un roce. El hombro de Saga quedó varios centímetros más alto que el de Camus, quien miró de reojo para ir registrando los cambios en el perfil del mayor.

Las estrellas mejoraron a Saga. Y si bien Camus no contó con las narraciones mitológicas de costumbre, estuvo conforme con las luces en las que sus ojos no se concentraron demasiado, con el fresco anochecer, con los chirridos de grillos y con las eventuales exhalaciones lo suficientemente profundas como para alcanzar sus oídos.

—¿Por qué me buscabas? —Saga volteó hacia él de repente. Camus miró al frente y hacia arriba, frunciendo el ceño. Por un momento creyó haberlo olvidado por completo.

Pero era bien simple: porque no estaba.

—Cero absoluto —dijo, y volvió la mirada hacia Saga, quien no hizo más que parpadear—. Dijiste que querías verlo... cuando lo consiguiera.

La escasa luz se reflejó de manera distinta en los ojos del mayor cuando recordó sus propias palabras repetidas en azarosos momentos del pasado.

—Muéstrame.

Camus tensó los labios, asintió, y abrió la palma de su mano, alzándola en el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Dudó apenas un segundo. La mirada de Saga sobre su mano ejercía presión. No lo había visto genuinamente entusiasmado por algo desde hacía una cantidad ofensiva de tiempo.

La estática se sintió vibrando en el ambiente antes de que el fulgor color agua fuera visible; primero sobre la silueta de sus dedos, y gradualmente se concentró sobre las líneas de su palma. Chispeaba y crecía; un cúmulo de luz que aparentaba estado líquido.

Saga puso la mano encima. Camus dio un respingo y el mayor siseó, quemado por el indolente frío. Camus incrementó la temperatura de inmediato hasta que la formación de polvo de diamantes desapareció. Su piel fue de hielo a fuego cuando resultó que Saga dejó su mano allí, ahora buscando tibieza.

Camus miró su propia mano como si no le perteneciera. Instada por la de Saga, ambas bajaron al pasto y esperaron allí a que uno u otro admitiera que no tenían motivo para estar juntas.

Camus mantuvo sus ojos sobre Saga con insistencia, preguntando en silencio —uno que no existía plenamente porque había bastante ruido en su cabeza—. Pero Saga estaba enfrascado observando el cielo de nuevo, ahora más oscurecido que momentos atrás. La mano que aplastaba a la suya transfería calor y la cadencia de un pulso ajeno. Camus creó escarcha leve en su palma para mediar la temperatura. Saga reaccionó acariciando los pequeños cristales fríos, y sonriendo curioso por las cosquillas.

El menor torció los labios. Sin armadura, sin laberinto, sin ilusión alguna, Saga le pareció más consolidado de lo que recordaba en años.

Y al ver al otro más fuerte, se sintió débil. No quiso apresurarse a diseccionar tal contrariedad. No pretendió comprenderlo de inmediato porque estaba en terrenos cien por ciento desconocidos, y tampoco preguntó. No le parecía que Saga contara con las facultades como para esclarecerlo.

Sin embargo, de nuevo le enseñó algo que ya tendría que haber sabido.

Sentirse débil era inquietante.


	4. IV

**IV**

El impacto contra su espalda le sacó el aire. Su pecho escocía por el frío extendido desde sus clavículas hasta su ombligo. La vegetación raspando sus brazos y cara al caer le había vivificado con escalofríos. Ahora, el soporífico aroma de la tierra fresca y el perfume levemente dulzón que inundaba su nariz aplacaban poco a poco la adrenalina.

La gran cantidad de flores altas y amarillas que se conglomeraban en ese campo ocultaban su figura tumbada del observador común. Las escuchó crujir al ritmo de pasos firmes. La escarcha sobre su torso remitía gradualmente, y desapareció del todo cuando una mano se posó allí, encima de su corazón. La misma culpable de apuñalarlo con el frío supremo.

Saga abrió los ojos. Frente a él se balanceaban hilos lacios y rojizos. Cambió el enfoque y notó los ojos, aguzados sobre él; las cejas, tensas en un sutil arco; los labios, un tanto apretados; la nariz y el velo de pecas que se extendía hasta las mejillas.

No había mucho que explicar cuando, una y otra vez, se preguntaba por qué estaba con él. Durante los últimos tres años, cada vez que podía costearlo, estaba con él.

Él había dejado de preguntar los destinos de sus misiones hacía tiempo. Debió comprender que sus ausencias no se justificaban del todo con el deber. Incluso aceptó su negativa a volver a entrenar en el Coliseo, y era así que terminaban en puntos perdidos del Santuario, como el actual.

Y si no le exigió más, fue quizás por el mismo motivo que su mano todavía permanecía en el centro de su tórax, aun cuando el frío ya se había marchado.

Tenía la misma edad que él cuando lo conoció. En sus recuerdos, aquellos años aparecían confusos. Posiblemente para él era igual, con una perspectiva distinta. Definitivamente había algo distinto y errático en su mirada desde hacía tiempo. Cambio a cambio, centímetro a centímetro, mes tras mes, se había vuelto más corto de paciencia.

A Saga no pudo sorprenderle que hoy fuera el día.

El entrenamiento quedaba cancelado. Lo había entendido desde que aquél falló en señalarle lo impropio e imposible de que no hubiera evitado ese ataque. Fue claro cuando sus labios lo sintieron. Ligero pero seguro, tibio. Su manzana de adán subió atorada. Cerró los ojos en cuanto él lo hizo y entonces separó blandamente su boca y respondió a las caricias de ensayo.

Lo suave pasó rápido. Basándose en el nuevo peso que tenía sobre su abdomen, Saga notó que Camus realmente se había cansado. Abrió un ojo para tantear. Vio a Camus acomodando las piernas a sus costados, y luego empinándose sobre él; apoyó las manos a los lados de su cabeza y le hizo extender el cuello hacia atrás para perseguir el contacto entre sus labios. Saga se aceptó robado en la exigencia de un beso que no era tan torpe como lo habría imaginado.

Quizás no había sido _tan_ paciente como Saga había creído.

Gruñó suave cuando Camus se acercó y friccionó el pecho al suyo, estirándose como gato. A ciegas sentía el llamativo cabello rojo que pasaba rozándole el rostro con cada nuevo movimiento. Sus labios se partían buscando... _buscando_. Y su espalda se arqueó aun más, extendiendo su figura sobre él, hasta que el peso de sus caderas se concentró en la pelvis del mayor.

Las manos de Saga dejaron de tocar la tierra y transportaron partículas al pantalón de Camus. Bajó lento a lo largo de sus muslos, viendo si sus dedos alcanzaban a envolverlos. Respiró profundo, con una interrupción silbante, y subió ambas manos a la par, apretando hasta su cintura. Camus se removió en su sitio y Saga se supo recompensado con el repentino estallido de calor.

Fue así la mecánica. Algo de Saga, mucho de Camus. Saga acariciaba su espalda, Camus repasaba la lengua sobre sus labios; Saga estrujaba su trasero, Camus se restregaba contra él; Saga gemía, Camus sonreía sutil y astutamente contra sus labios.

Una evolución del entendimiento de siempre; que no habría iniciado si Camus hubiera tenido la prudencia de protegerse de la lluvia aquella tarde.

Saga le desabrochó el pantalón. Camus jadeó y frunció el ceño sin pretenderlo, le dió un beso corto, algo distraído, y se apartó lo suficiente para dejarse ver. El rostro encendido, la playera sudada, la erección sobresaliendo de su pantalón y los dedos de Saga envolviéndola firmemente. Sus labios mordidos y su mirada glaseada.

Saga observó todo, se apropió de todo, y le mostró que no era lo mismo si no se trataba de su propia mano. Camus comenzó a balancearse al ritmo de las caricias y a amarrar gemidos en su garganta cada vez que el bulto incitador contra su trasero parecía querer atravesar la ropa.

El deseo de que sucediera lo azotó con estremecimientos. Se encontró palpitando violentamente bajo el tacto de Saga, mientras sus uñas arañaban y estrujaban la tela sobre el pecho de aquél. No había pista de frialdad en sus manos, el color fuego de su cabello se multiplicó por todo su ser.

Aprendió a arder.


	5. V

**V**

—¿Siberia?

El semblante de Camus no demostró la súbita apertura de una grieta que venía resanando repetidamente durante los últimos años.

No había tenido audiencia con el Patriarca desde que recibió su armadura. Cualquier ordenanza se llevaba a cabo mediante misivas. Ahora esto no bastaba.

Había conseguido todo lo que había necesitado, y a estas alturas resultaba tanto, y quería tanto más, que tuvo que venir aquí antes de que perdiera la capacidad para hacerlo.

Sabía que su decisión haría hablar al hombre. Y ahí estaba la voz que llevaba evadiendo desde que sospechó que no sería el timbre correcto. Le respondió con seriedad:

—Es un sitio ideal para entrenar Santos de Hielo.

Las manos empotradas sobre los apoyabrazos del trono se apretaron visiblemente. Camus no descendió su mirada, pero cambió su postura. Ya no tenía sentido tener la rodilla en el suelo. La armadura repicó contra el piso cuando se puso de pie. Irguió la espalda y, sin dejar de clavar sus ojos sobre las cuencas rojizas de la máscara, esperó la aprobación del _Gran Maestro_.

La respiración del aludido se tornó tan pesada que, en la enorme sala, era lo único audible. Camus aprovechó los tensos minutos para trazar lo que había tras la máscara y bajo la túnica, midiendo las dimensiones de su cuerpo con lo ya conocido, comparando y fusionando dos ideas diametralmente opuestas, y quitando las negligentes tachas sobre las pistas que ignoró.

Él se levantó. A Camus le pareció más alto, pero debía ser efecto del casco que se retiró calmosamente. Los mechones de cabello adoptaron la disposición característica en la cumbre de su cabeza. Los dedos de Camus se flexionaron en reflejo ante el punzón del recuerdo que revivió la textura en sus yemas.

El casco quedó perchado en el trono, y Camus abrió un poco más los ojos al ver que él caminaba en su dirección sin pausar. Tensó los hombros y sintió la oxidación instantánea de sus rodillas. Acuario llevaba protegiéndolo desde que era un infante, pero por primera vez resintió el verdadero peso del oro.

En cuestión de segundos lo tuvo frente a sí, y se acercó tanto que fue extraño no sentir sus exhalaciones alborotándole el flequillo. Por otra parte, el vacío carmín de la mirada artificial le pareció incomprensiblemente expresivo.

Sobre la mandíbula de Camus apareció una línea a punto de quiebre. La reciente utopía del campo de flores pulsó entre sus pestañas, cegándolo por un crucial instante. Parpadeó y, antes de que siquiera fuera enteramente consciente de lo que sucedía, alzó el brazo de golpe y detuvo la muñeca del otro, cuya mano flotaba frente a la máscara, contactando superficialmente con sus bordes.

La caótica negativa en la mirada de Camus fue más efectiva que la mortal presión de sus dedos.

No sería menos desconocido incluso si le revelara su rostro.

Ambos bajaron las manos con movimientos cautelosos. El joven caballero de Acuario retomó su perfil recto, aparentemente inamovible.

Resultó frágil frente a la menor influencia.

Él lo tocó; una caricia fugitiva sobre su brazo desprotegido por el diseño de la armadura. Entonces sí retrocedió, pero lo hizo con él. El choque retumbó a través de la puerta hasta el techo, pero el dueño del palacio no se inquietó, no por eso. Ningún sirviente pensaría en irrumpir sin invitación.

Los golpes continuaron; Acuario contra la puerta, tintineando y chirriando con los roces. Pero los sonidos disminuyeron rápidamente conforme resbaló al suelo, acompañado.

Él se ocupó de arrancar las partes esenciales de Acuario. La tiara fue lo primero en vibrar contra el piso, escandalosa, rebanándole el cerebro con su resonancia mientras un par de manos desarreglaban los cabellos expuestos y sus labios se avallasaban por sí solos, al ser rozados por el perfecto y frío molde azul.

Los dos saborearon el imposible beso durante el tiempo que hubiera durado. Las manos abandonaron el rostro de Camus a prisas y con torpeza, jalando algunos mechones. Camus resopló al verlo tocar su coraza. Ansioso, rascaba y resbalaba los dedos sobre el dorado, y buscaba cualquier espacio para aprisionar carne. Sus propias manos, hasta entonces inertes, sujetaron con desdén la túnica sobre sus brazos. Hincó las uñas hasta sentirlo respingar, e hizo lo mismo cuando aquél se pegó invasivamente a su cuerpo, forzándolo a replegarse contra la puerta.

Gruñó quejándose de los contactos desatinados, del repentino calor mareante, de su aroma envolvente y el poder desmedido de sus manos. Con el furor en sus ojos y la contención de repudio en sus expresiones, Camus dejaba claro su desaprobación hacia el otro, hacia sí mismo y la situación; renegaba de todo menos de la máscara.

A su rostro debía cubrirlo el azul. De otra forma no funcionaría.

"Funcionar" era pretencioso. De otra forma no sucedería.

Y lo que sucedía formaba parte de ese "tanto más" que quería, aun con la realidad pinchándole los huesos. Tal vez si alguien le hubiera recordado su edad podría haberse sentido más cómodo con el egoísmo desproporcionado.

Él destrabó la falda y el cinturón, encarnó sus dedos en el área descubierta, y continuó descascarándolo dentro de lo que su desesperación le permitía. Desprendió la hombrera y la lanzó a un lado, jaló bruscamente el cuello de la playera, acercó su rostro y se quedó inmóvil, suspendido en su urgencia. Sus ojos encubiertos proyectaron el paso retorcido que su lengua hubiera dado sobre las pecas de su hombro.

Camus escuchó las costuras estirándose al límite cuando el otro volvió a accionarse de un momento a otro. Después de algunos tirones, dejó el pantalón atorado en sus muslos y se instaló en medio, alzándole las piernas sobre sus hombros. Camus pensó que la prenda se rompería, pero eso no le disuadió de adaptarse a la exigente postura y enterrar los talones dorados en la espalda del mayor.

Entre la túnica, él se abrió paso. Lo prensó con su cuerpo, y ni la ropa descompuesta e importuna, ni la armadura sagrada, ni la máscara le hicieron dudar. Compartió el dolor al penetrarlo y se aferró a él con una ambición que, en sus mejores días, solía negar como suya.

Sobre su espalda, el oro de las piernas tembleques raspaba. Los dedos de Camus hacían lo mismo tras su cabeza, tirando cruelmente cabello y arañando la piel; se encontraba aparentemente extraviado en su _destrucción_, pero nunca dejó de calcular... No movió la máscara ni por accidente.

La vio, eso sí. Se empeñó en tener los ojos entreabiertos y, aun enturbiados por el azote sensorial, asimiló cada deslizamiento de la luz sobre la superficie pulida, cada bufido atrapado tras el material, cada trozo de fleco que enmarcó el afilado óvalo y acarició donde debían estar las comisuras de sus ojos.

Rechinó los dientes, sus párpados temblaron con el fortalecimiento de las embestidas. La velocidad alcanzó un límite frenético que le revolvió la cabeza y extrajo pequeños gritos ahogados de sus labios. Aceptó su propia lógica fallida; la distancia sería una solución superficial. No podría depurarse desde adentro si él estaba allí, profundo, prometiéndole ecos eternos de la sensación. El frío no entumecería.

Frunció el ceño trémulamente, lo escuchó gemir y lo sintió desbordarse. Cerró los ojos al captar su propio nombre disgregado entre la respiración averiada que la máscara mantenía cautiva. Mordió el interior de sus labios, resistiéndose a caer en la misma debilidad.

Ningún nombre escapó. Sólo tembló. Él lo sostuvo con ímpetu hasta que el horizonte de las emociones se difuminó. Fue aflojando renuentemente, retrocedió escurriendo fuera y le reacomodó las piernas, ayudándolas a descender al piso. Retiró un par de mechones rojos pegados a su frente, se apartó para verlo con añeja culpabilidad, y grabó su figura deshecha contra ese rincón de la puerta. Soñó con clavarlo ahí. Entonces sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie, arreglándose las túnicas.

—Siberia —afirmó, y le dio la espalda. Los ojos cristalizados se abrieron mínimamente para verlo retornar al trono y recobrar su formalidad; recuperó el casco y se encaminó a su estancia privada, mientras él yacía semidesnudo y encharcado en el placer criminal de ambos, con piezas doradas desperdigadas a su alrededor.

Al agónico ritmo que memorizaba los tajos de una despedida, y procuraba calma para sus pulmones, Camus corrigió y aumentó lo aprendido.

La búsqueda ambiciosa de satisfacción definitivamente prometía nocividad. Las cosas especiales, por naturaleza, nunca podían ser simples. Arder significaba destruirse. La debilidad era inaceptable.

Reaprendió todo. Recortó lo sobrante.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

_Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que esta pequeña historia les haya agradado._


	6. Capítulo extra-intermedio

_Para el cumple de mi beta :D tamu! _

_Escrito a las 5am... Es muy diferente al resto del fic, espero que no lo arruine x_xU _

_1123 p._

* * *

**Escena extra pos-capítulo IV**

* * *

En tus brazos todavía habita la memoria sensorial de la hierba; ese picor inocente que acompañó a la presión caliente de tu vientre. No sólo porque él se encontrara sacudiéndose sobre ti y te transfiriera su calor; es una sensación que has consentido en varias ocasiones, siempre a solas, siempre sin decir lo que es y mucho menos pretender conectarla con la realidad.

La realidad queda muy lejos, de todas formas.

Hoy te cayó encima, brusca y desmenuzadora como el beso de él. Comprobaste con tus propias manos que ya no existía el niño al que quisiste resguardar, ayudar y enseñar. Lo que él ahora necesita de ti sobrepasa el contrato de amistad, y no hace falta que pienses en mil motivos para escapar, sólo con uno te bastaría; pero si bien el motivo existe, no es así con la voluntad.

Él durmió sobre tu pecho hasta que atardeció. Pese a que trataste de espantar a los insectos con manoteos adormilados, acabaron picándolos a ambos, pero en su piel más clara se notaron peor las ronchas una vez que elevó el rostro arrugando la nariz hacia ti.

Entonces, adormilado como estaba, los sorprendió a ambos con una cándida expresión de bochorno que duró segundos. Sonreíste, él se levantó. Te dio la mano y le agradeciste, porque en realidad no te hubieras parado de allí de ninguna otra manera.

Incluso si él hubiera partido, la noche te habría encontrado en aquel sitio. No te hubieras movido hasta que alguna fuerza externa te hiciera moverte, y agradeciste a Athena que fuera él y no algo más que te llevara a destinos infortunados.

Acuario es un buen destino. Te recibe un frío al que juzgas ideal por el contraste que causa con la mano que te guía. El aura de su cosmos habita en el lugar recordándote cada detalle, importante o sencillo —jamás trivial— que conoces acerca de él. Te ha dejado compartir todo: libros, estrellas, hielo mortal, yerbas defectuosas, y la mirada que nunca te vio borroso, pese a que te sintieras así incluso antes del día que lo conociste.

Miras alrededor con el reconfortante interés de reconocer lo familiar. Nada alarmado por el extendido silencio; él sabe llevarlo bien.

En su habitación ya no hay frío. Te suelta, voltea y te habla. Inclinas la mirada. La diferencia de estatura aún es considerable.

—¿Te quieres bañar?

Demoras un poco en contestar, aunque se te antoja negar con la cabeza de inmediato. Te gusta traer su olor encima, lo quieres para ti un rato más, pero entiendes su indisposición a invitarte a su pulcra cama.

—¿Está bien si no lo hago?

Lo ves frunciendo el ceño débilmente, conteniéndose de mortificarse por tu respuesta. Desvía la mirada durante los segundos que lo considera y, antes de que hable, en cuanto voltea, la expresión confiada y ligeramente autoritaria te deja clara su decisión. Una comisura de tus labios se contrae.

—No tomará mucho tiempo.

Aflojas los hombros aceptando el decreto de tu anfitrión, quien te guía al baño y deja todo listo para que te asees. No te basta. Le sujetas la muñeca en cuanto se dispone a darte privacidad, y lo mantienes contigo bajo el agua, dejándole ver las partes de ti que no conoce y pidiendo lo mismo de él, sin pretender más.

Su curiosidad es intimidante. Lo poco que te toca, para ayudarte con tu cabello o tu espalda, es compensado por la franqueza de su mirada moviéndose por donde sus dedos no se animan a pasar. Te sientes con el cuerpo desconectado, así que tampoco procuras tocarlo, pese a que tus pestañas tiemblen cada vez que se pone frente a ti, y tu piel se erice ante cualquier roce ayudador en tu espalda.

La ducha se da en una tranquilidad apretada, con pequeños despuntes de tensión cuando ves en sus ojos intenciones pasajeras de explorar más. Al siguiente parpadeo ya se ha convencido a sí mismo de que _no ahora_.

Tal vez quiera hablar. O, probablemente, esperar a que te sientas un poco más real.

Él puede notarlo. Qué interpreta de ello, no tienes idea, pero te gusta creer que ve parte de lo que tú mismo no has visto.

Al volver a la recámara, se coloca una playera larga y shorts para dormir. No puede ofrecerte su ropa por la discrepancia en tallas, así que simplemente te metes bajo la sábana una vez que te secas lo mejor posible. Él sube al lecho por el lado contrario algunos momentos después.

Dormirás con él. No recuerdas que le haya dado voz a la invitación pero el mudo entendimiento se fue tejiendo con cada paso que hizo crujir las flores amarillas de aquel campo, y los que condujeron hacia aquí con fricciones sobre escalones rocosos.

Aprecias la exótica experiencia de estar acompañado durante las horas más traicioneras, pero te atemoriza pensar que podrías despertar en la mitad de la noche. La posibilidad aviva un frío que ya no es su culpa.

Te cubres con la manta hasta los hombros y giras hacia él. Lo descubres mirándote y no se intranquiliza porque tú respondas igual. No te pregunta nada, ni te hace hablar, pero eso mismo te preocupa. Te conoce más de lo que debería. Más de lo que él mismo se ha dado cuenta, quizás.

Notas un alzamiento débil pero revelador en sus cejas. Algo en tu rostro o en tu mirada le ha preocupado. Adivinas que pudo ser el mismo reflejo de luz huidiza que acabas de ver en sus ojos. Apoyándose en un codo, se arrima hacia ti con algo de duda, ladeando la cabeza y moviendo ágilmente la mirada, calculando, calculándote.

Después de unos momentos de apreciar de cerca el contorno afilado de su rostro y los movimientos sutiles de sus pestañas, volteas lo mínimo para que él pueda consolidar un beso en un ángulo confortable.

No es nada largo, ni profundo, ni tiene el poder de hacer chispear tu sangre. No es como en el campo de flores, con el picor afuera y adentro. Esta vez te pacifica.

Pero en cuanto él se aparta, incluso si se recuesta cerca —tan cerca que su respiración rebota calma contra tu piel—, el valioso efecto sedante comienza a apagarse paulatinamente.

Mientras se queda dormido, tus ojos descansan entrecerrados retratando el color de sus mejillas, las pecas en ella, el piquete de mosquito en su frente, y los movimientos de sus labios y nariz al respirar. Con cada caricia sosegada que dejas entre cabello rojizo, tu sensación de hundimiento se concentra, absorbiéndote más y más profundo dentro de tu propio pecho.

Sabes lo que quizás él también siente. Pese a ello, has perdido la capacidad de parar.

Lo observas. Lo perderás.


End file.
